1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to management of television (TV) channels. More particularly, the invention relates to a channelization method of digital content and an audio-video server system.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the internet has been applied more and more extensively, televisions (TVs) capable of being connected to the internet have become more and more popular as well. For instance, users are allowed to browse web-pages or watch online video clips through the TVs that are connected to the internet.
Nevertheless, it is not convenient to connect the TVs to the internet, for it is rather difficult to input complicated operational commands with use of the TV remote control, e.g., a command of inputting a uniform resource locator (URL) of a user-desired site. In addition, although an increasing number of application programs may be supported by and operated on the TVs, it is not easy to execute the application programs by using the conventional remote control.